Missing You
by LayKay
Summary: Paige comes back to LA, with Walter halfway to Tahoe
1. Chapter 1

Toby let out a sigh when he heard the metal door of the garage open and close. "What are you doing? I though you were…" he trailed off when he looked up and saw who had walked in. "Paige. Oh no."

Paige tilted her head. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you were in Tahoe." He stood slowly, his head spinning as soon as he left his chair. He held into the table as he sat back down. "Okay, nope. Sitting. I'm sitting."

"I couldn't." She looked up the stairs. "Walter. Walter?"

"He's not there," he told her as she started to go up to the loft. "He went after you."

She paused half way up the stairs. "But I came back."

"Yes, I see that. Why?"

"Because…" Paige started but shook her head. "Wait, why did he go after me?"

"I am not the right person to tell you that."

"So what…" She groaned and took out her phone, dialing his number. "Walter, you moron."

"Exactly," Toby said as she held the phone to her ear.

"What?" she asked Toby as Walter picked up the phone.

"Paige?" Walter's voice said into her ear.

"Walter. Where are you?"

"Uh…" Walter looked out his window as he drove. "Lone Pine."

"Lone Pine? You drove three and a half hours? Oh, Walter..."

"What?" he asked. "What are you…"

"Walter, turn around. Please."

He didn't answer, the line quickly disconnecting.

"Walter? Walter!" Paige's phone nearly fell out of her hand, she looked at Toby. "Something happened. The line went dead."

Toby rolled his eyes. "You're both idiots." He picked up his phone and dialed Walter, putting the phone on speaker and laid it on the table. "Hey, buddy."

Walter sighed on the other line. "I'm too late. Paige told me to turn around. She… she must have known, somehow. She doesn't want me. Maybe this is for the best, for Scorpion. I was stupid to think she would love me back. She has Tim."

"What?" Paige asked, Toby held his finger to his lips to shush her.

"Who's there?" Walter asked.

"No one," Toby said, giving Paige a look. "TV."

"Oh. Sounded like…" Walter sighed again. "Well, anyway, I'm on my way home. I'll see you in a few hours."

The line disconnected again, Paige went to Toby and hit his shoulder. "Why didn't you let me talk to him?"

"And say what? Tell him that you love him over the phone?" Paige's eyes widened. "Oh please, everyone knows you've been in love with him so long we all lost track and he's been crazy about you even longer than that." He paused. "I probably shouldn't have told you that part but that's what happens when you leave me alone with booze."


	2. Chapter 2

Toby sat up with a groan when Walter walked into the garage, letting the door slam shut behind him. "We have to get a quieter door," he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"I blew it," Walter said, sitting down at his desk. "You were right. You were right, I pushed her into another man's arms and now I've lost her."

"No, you didn't," Paige said as she came out from the kitchen.

Walter stared at her like she wasn't real then looked at Toby.

"What? I didn't make a Paige hologram."

"I couldn't go to Tahoe with everything going on," she explained, walking over to Walter.

He nodded slowly. "Make sure to tell Tim that I'm sorry for ruining his weekend," he said, walking past Paige to the kitchen.

"What… Walter, do not walk away from me!" she said, turning on her heel to follow him.

"I have everything handled here. You can go back."

"First of all, you have nothing handled. You left Toby by himself with a bottle of tequila, but we'll get to that later. Walter, you were on your way to Tahoe."

"I had a momentary lapse of judgment."

"You drove for three and a half hours. For me?"

He forced a quick laugh. "No. Not for you for…"

"Toby told me everything."

"Every… everything?" He turned to look at Toby, she placed her hand against his cheek to make him look at her

"Walter, I didn't not go with Tim because of Toby and Happy. Well, not all because of them. I couldn't go, I couldn't spend the weekend with him. It's not fair to him and I'm just lying to myself."

He frowned. "So… so what are you…"

Toby sighed and stood up to walk over to them. "Okay, I'm going to make this really simple for you two. You love him, he loves you." He lifted Paige's arms to put them around Walter's shoulders.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Now kiss. No, wait. Not yet." Toby went to the refrigerator and pulled a bottle of champagne out.

"Toby!"

"Toby, no!"

Paige and Walter quickly broke apart, Paige pulling the bottle out of Toby's hands while Walter led him away from the kitchen.

She put the bottle back into the refrigerator and walked over to the couch, where Walter was helping Toby lay down. "You'll feel better after you sleep."

"Actually, I'll feel much worse," Toby told her. "You two don't do anything adorable until I wake up."

Paige chuckled, shaking her head as Toby fell asleep. "You know, I could sleep too."

Walter nodded. "I'll take you home."

She shook her head again, taking his hand to lead him up the stairs to the loft.


End file.
